warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony
Hi! I'm pleased to say that this is my 2nd fanfic on this (my) site :) My first fanfic It's right here! Allegiances RiverClan LEADER: Barkstar - longhaired light brown tabby tom with green eyes, a battle-scarred flank and powerful paws (mate to dead Brightfoot, father to Herbmist and Mossysun) DEPUTY: Seedstripe - pale spotted brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and green eyes (daughter of Gumball and Tobiana, sister to Kestrel Koke) MEDICINE CAT: Herbmist - fluffy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Shadepaw WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits) Quailfeather - pale silver she-cat, blue eyes (mother to Rockpaw and Ashpaw, unknown mate) Duckstorm - brown-gray tabby tom with a tendency to cover himself in algae, amber eyes (former mate of Bluepool, father to Silverpaw, Tricklepaw and unborn kits) Reedears - dark gray tabby tom with swirling stripes like the river, green eyes Apprentice, Rockpaw Lilacflower - light gray she-cat with small paws, yellow eyes Mousestream - gray she-cat with gleaming, crystal-blue eyes Apprentice, Ashpaw Willowsplash - gray-and-white tabby she-cat (loving mate to Oakfang, mother of Lilacflower, Mousestream and Fawnmallow) Fawnmallow - calico she-cat, green eyes Apprentice, Copperpaw Foxwhisker - gray tabby tom with ginger patches, white chest, paws, legs, underbelly and muzzle and green eyes Apprentice, Streampaw Mossysun - poofy brown tabby she-cat, light blue eyes Apprentice, Goldpaw Narrowlog - red-brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes Apprentice, Tricklepaw Oakfang - gray tom with orange eyes APPRENTICES: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Copperpaw - round-faced brown-gray tabby she-cat (former kittypet name: Sierra) Goldpaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes Streampaw - slender pale gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes Rockpaw - big dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes Shadepaw - sleek black tabby tom, apprentice to the medicine cat Tricklepaw - small, shy, skinny, sandy-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Ashpaw - gray tabby tom with amber eyes QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Bluepool - plump gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Streampaw and Tricklepaw, pregnant with only mate Duckstorm's kits Breezeleap - brown-green-gray tabby she-cat with thick fur, white socks, a scar on her hind leg, a white neck ruff, belly, chest, a three-way white muzzle and light green eyes; mother of Ebonykit (thick-furred, muscular black she-kit with white paws, chest and muzzle, green eyes and a black patch on her nose), Rosekit (dark tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes and soft fur), Thornkit (identical to Ebonykit except taller, blue eyes and no white muzzle), Rowankit (golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes) and Lilykit (slender, pale gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes) ELDERS: (former warriors and queens, now retired) Snowdrift - white tom with green eyes and tufty fur, shredded ears Badgercreek - old brown-and-black tom with blue eyes, a broken leg and scarred pelt Sweetpetal - pinky-ginger tabby she-cat, yellow eyes (mate of Badgercreek, mother to Barkstar) Waspstrike - light gray cat with white face and blind blue eyes ThunderClan LEADER: Rainstar - stocky gray tabby tom with yellow eyes DEPUTY: Duskflight - mottled brown tom with amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Beechfoot - cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes WARRIORS: Stonefang - small, snappy gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Leafpaw Sandypetal - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Blackwhisker - skinny black-and-white tom with amber eyes Echostep - black tom with white paws and tail tip and pale green eyes Lilywhisker - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Waveclaw - dark blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Deeppaw Oniontail - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Screechbird - pinkish-ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice, Stoatpaw Whitesnow - fluffy white tom with ice blue eyes and ginger ears, paws and tail-tip Eelscale - dark brown-and-black tom with orange eyes, formerly of RiverClan Stormface - big gray-and-white tom, yellow eyes Daisysky - longfurred white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings Sunhill - pale gray tabby tom with orange eyes APPRENTICES: Stoatpaw - black tom with amber eyes and gray tail-tip Deeppaw - mottled blue-black tom with dark green eyes Leafpaw - slim calico she-cat with a soft pelt and long fangs QUEENS: Flamefang - ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes; mother to Webbykit (fluffy gray-and-white tom) and Mushroomkit (black tom with white underbelly and legs) Snowdeer - speckled brown-and-white she-cat with a long muzzle, short fur and plumed tail and green eyes, mother of Deeppaw, Stoatpaw and Grasskit (gray tabby tom) Lilypad - tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes; mother to Maplekit (black-and-white she-kit) Emberstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Nettlekit (silver tabby tom), Thistlekit (brown tabby she-kit) and Treekit (brown tom) ELDERS: Cunningowl - old gray-and-black tom with snaggly teeth and yellow eyes Quincefoot - white she-cat with amber eyes ShadowClan LEADER: Redstar - ginger tom with darker paws, ears and tail and amber eyes DEPUTY: Toadwhisker - brown she-cat with grayish stripes and scarred shoulders, green eyes MEDICINE CAT: Russetmoss - calico she-cat with a ginger face and yellow eyes Apprentice, Canopypaw WARRIORS: Leopardface - black-spotted tom, green eyes Muddytail - fluffy light brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Fernpaw Applenose - tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes Prickleice - infertile tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long legs and amber eyes Sleetdawn - cream she-cat, yellow eyes Apprentice, Frogpaw Mossfoot - blind black tom Rowanbush - brown tabby tom, green-tinted yellow eyes Apprentice, Stonypaw APPRENTICES: Fernpaw - tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes Stonypaw - gray-brown tom, amber eyes Frogpaw - light brown she-cat Canopypaw - dark ginger-and-black tabby tom with amber eyes QUEENS: Cinderflower - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a torn flank; mother to Tawnykit (golden she-cat) and Callkit (black tom with white-tipped ears) ELDERS: Orangeflight - red tabby tom, blind and deaf Snakecloud - she-cat wit white pelt and green-yellow eyes WindClan LEADER: Rustystar - brown she-cat with green eyes and black-and-white-flecked coat DEPUTY: Buzzardbeak - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes MEDICINE CAT: Gorgewhisker - longhaired mottled black she-cat WARRIORS: Splintergorse - pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw Brackentoes - ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes Furledtail - black tom with long, twisted tail and green eyes Whitedaisy - pure white she-cat, orange eyes Stripedstalk - brown tabby tom with blue eyes Firefoot - gray tom with orange paws and yellow eyes Apprentice, Jaypaw APPRENTICES: Birchpaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat with cream face and black stripes Jaypaw - dark gray tom, green eyes QUEENS: ELDERS: Mudspots - black-spotted brown tom with a scarred pelt, torn ears, one blind eye and ripped belly fur and blue eyes CATS OUTSIDE CLANS: Kestrel Koke - pale ginger tabby she-cat with sparkly blue collar, gold name tag and green eyes; kittypet Clawtail - brown tabby tom with scarred, ripped tail and green eyes; rogue, formerly of RiverClan Prince - ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes and red-and-white collar, silver name tag; kittypet Brooke - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; kittypet, cousin to Hannah Hannah - black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes; rogue, mate to Clawtail Gumball - black tom with green eyes Tobiana - speckled silver-gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Story Prologue "Ebonykit? Ebonykit, are you there?" A small, fluffy black-and-white kitten scrambled through the mud next to a river. It splashed and gurgled, spraying the kit's fur with icy water. The stars and moon threw dazzling, dancing shadows upon the fast-flowing creek. Tiny paws scrabbled at the wet dirt. It stunk of duck dung. Her spindly little claws scratched a jutting stone above her head. She dug her claws in and, with all her might, pulled her body up, up onto it. The kit's mind was racing. She couldn't be caught. She had escaped and she wasn't going back. Copperpaw's slightly high-pitched, smooth, soft, pretty voice rang through the forest. "Ebonykit, come back here right now! Barkstar's going to be so mad!" The little cat's furry shape disappeared into the darkness. Chapter 1 "...So Ebonykit's form of punishment will be?" A longhaired gray-brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle asked an equally hairy brown tabby tomcat. "She will be forced to clean out the elders' den for the next moon, and no practicing with the apprentices for the same time," the tom announced. "Thank you, Barkstar. I will see that Ebonykit does that." The she-cat looked down at her daughter's ruffled black-and-white pelt and her nervously glittering leaf-green eyes. Ebonykit realized her mother was giving her an expectant look. "Um, yes, Barkstar, I-I'll do it." Barkstar, the leader of RiverClan, nodded approvingly. He gave a dismissing flick with his bushy tail, and Ebonykit and her mother padded out of the den. Last night Ebonykit's friends Copperpaw, Goldpaw and Ashpaw and her siblings Rosekit, Thornkit, Rowankit and Lilykit had had a competition of various talents like fighting, jumping and leaf-chasing. Ebonykit didn't like the crawling-under-logs one, despite the fact it would be easy for a cat, so she had run off. Sweet apprentice Copperpaw had been the first to notice, and had excused herself from the game just as it was ending. Although it was near midnight, the time badgers, owls, foxes and dogs could easily snatch a helpless young apprentice like her, she sped away into the forest, yelling for the missing she-kit and putting herself in even more danger. She could have turned and run scared but she refused. She loved Ebonykit and would stop at nothing to find her. Ebonykit had been desperate not to be found. Plus, she wasn't allowed to go out of camp due to being only three moons old, so she enjoyed the rich, wild smells and sights of the thin, marshy RiverClan wood in the dead of night. The wind rusting through the leaves that looked black in the dim light; the moon shining upon water; the feeling of soft, icy mud squelching under her paws, crickets chirping... Copperpaw had found the midnight patrol: it consisted of Quailfeather, Narrowlog and the deputy, Seedstripe (apprentices weren't permitted to be included in dusk, dawn or midnight patrols). The tabby she-cat informed the warriors of the incident of Ebonykit, and in about twenty seconds they figured out a plan (governed by Seedstripe): the warriors were to follow Copperpaw to the Holly River (using the young cat to guide them along the kit's trail better) then split up and meet back where Seedstripe was waiting. Copperpaw found Ebonykit hiding in a damp, leafy holly bush. She'd told the kit off, then led her back to where Seedstripe was sitting with the others - they'd all given up. "Amazing, Copperpaw!" the deputy praised. "I can't believe you sniffed her out in the middle of the night when three trained warriors couldn't!" She turned. "As for you, Ebonykit," she meowed in a dark tone, "well, we'll have to see what Barkstar has to say about your little escapade." She kinked her tail over her pale-furred spine and the patrol darted into the undergrowth after the she-cat. "Ebonykit!" Her parent, Breezeleap, flicked her plumed tail-tip over her daughter's ear, snapping her out of the daydream. "You'd better go check up on the elders. Snowdrift's been complaining about fleas more than usual recently." ''When isn't he? ''the black-and-white she-kit thought irritably, then stormed off to the tangle of beech roots protecting the entrance to the elders' den. ---- Later that day, Ebonykit scrambled out of the elders' den, her fur tangled, ruffled and grubby and bits of dried and fresh moss, leaves, and reeds in her pelt. The Clan leader padded to the front of the Highstone, a sturdy ledge that jutted out from a wall of rock climbing out of the water. Beneath it, the wall was sunken a lot, as if a giant paw had reached down and pressed it back. Before Ebonykit was born, when the Clans first came to the lake, a boulder was rolled down a small mud slope next to the camp wall. It took twelve very strong cats, but eventually the rounded rock was placed at the open wall of the cave, enclosing it. Half the cavern's front was covered by the boulder, and the rest had smaller stones stacked up behind the lichen already forming an entrance drape. In newleaf tiny flowers sometimes blossomed on the vines. The plant protected the cave from wind, rain and gave privacy, but was easily pushed through by even a kit, and felt soft and fuzzy. As with all of the camp, small water plants dotted the ground outside. The leader made his den in the cave. "Let all cats old enough to swim and fish gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Recently the meeting call had been extended, due to the vast amount of young kits being fit and clever enough to swim. And it sounded smoother too. Ebonykit was sinking into the mud from standing still so long. She heaved herself out and shook her tiny paws dry, but some dirt still remained between her claws. She tugged it out, scanning the camp for an apprentice as she did so. There! Goldpaw, a ginger tabby, was talking to her friend Streampaw next to the apprentices' den. Ebonykit wanted someone to go to the meeting with, so she ran up, tripping over a willow root as she did so. She landed in the wet sand, got up, shook herself off, then kept running until she stood in front of the apprentices. "Hey, er, Streampaw! Goldpaw! What's the meetup about?" she squeaked. Streampaw looked at the kit, exchanged glances with Goldpaw, then nodded to her. The smaller tabby sighed and walked up to the kitten. "Sorry, Ebonykit, but we can't talk to ya. Barkstar's rules. You did something or something..." Streampaw came up and whispered something in her denmate's ear. Goldpaw nodded again and said, "Um, the escapade last night...yeah. Sorry. Why don't you go find your mum? She's just over there, see? Behind Fawnmallow, next to Oakfang. Ooh, Herbmist and Ashpaw and Streampaw's sister Tricklepaw just joined her. You can snuggle with them, okay? Us apprentices have things to do. See ya," she said babyishly, waved her pretty tail in farewell, then crossed the clearing not to the camp entrance or any den to help, but to simply sit in the group of trainees that Ashpaw had now plodded over to. Streampaw went with her and quickly took the lead, a gentle breeze rippling her striped silver pelt. With a growl of irritation, Ebonykit ran up to her mother as fast as her legs would carry her, which was pretty quick. Shy Tricklepaw turned and mewed a greeting, and Breezeleap wrapped her warm, fluffy tail around her daughter. Despite this friendliness and welcome, the black-and-white she-kit was disappointed and angry. Were Streampaw and the others going to act hostile forever? Sure, Goldpaw had been nice in redirecting Ebonykit, but she still excluded her, and Streampaw treated the kit like a rotten mouse. Tricklepaw was bullied so much for her quietness and antisocial behaviour around most, she was desperate to scrape together some friends who weren't busy adults or were important, like Seedstripe the deputy. Ebonykit knew the leader had banned her from playing with the apprentices, but would a dislike towards her grow, so much as to make them not want to hang with her normally? Ebonykit shivered at the thought. More coming soon Category:Fanfiction